


Bulbous

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: C'es un court texte pour un prompt à l'origine pour la MarchMadness 2018. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire alors voilà :)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)





	Bulbous

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

_Reverso m'a proposé comme traduction 'bulbeuse', 'bombée' 'proéminent' ainsi que tout un tas d'exemple avec des fleurs. J'ai finit par pondre ce texte et je vous prie de bien vouloir vous montrer indulgent avec moi vu qu'il est 4h15 du matin._

Jack se réveilla en entant quelqu’un parler dehors. Il s'était endormis sur le canapé en lisant et se leva avec un sacré mal de dos. Il sortit du canapé et se mit à la recherche de son copain dans l'espoir d'un petit massage. Mais lorsqu'il le trouva, il en resta stupéfait.

Alors qu'il observait son petit ami nettoyer la voiture en maillot de bain, Jack se perdit dans la contemplation de l'agitation de son postérieur au rythme de la musique. Il observait chacune des deux fesses se secouer dans tous les sens. Monter, descendre. À droite, à gauche. Et la petite chansonnette que chantait Hiccup, totalement inconscient qu'il était entrain de se faire mater le plus fortement du monde, n'arrangeait rien à la violente érection que développa Jack en un temps-record. Il s'égara à observer ses fesses se trémousser pendant de longues minutes, et de nombreuses pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit sans vraiment qu'il en prenne conscience ''Il a vraiment un cul bien bombé'' ''Depuis quand il fait du sport'' ''C'est pas humain d'avoir un fessier pareil''.

Quand, finalement, Hiccup se tourna, il regarda Jack avec une légère stupéfaction. Avisant ses joues rouges sans remarquer la bosse proéminente dans son pantalon, Hiccup cru qu'il était tombé malade et s’empressa de le rentrer. Il le posa sur le canapé et alla chercher des glaçons dans un gant dans l'espoir de faire baisser la température. Mais quand l'argenté le tira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, Hiccup comprit qu'il était loin d'être malade et en oublia la voiture.


End file.
